


Descent Into Darkness

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Dr. Hugo Strange has developed a new serum that turns adult males into mindless brutes. When Bruce Wayne visits him for some stress therapy, Dr. Strange discovers his true identity. With Bruce/Batman under his control, Dr. Strange wastes no time in pursuing his conquest of Gotham. Robin, unaffected by Strange's serum, is forced to fight alone. However, he soon ends up in the clutches of an organization far more dangerous than Dr. Strange...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Robin is underage (14/15 years old) in this fic. Because I can. I don't own these characters and you're not forced to read this. If this ain't your cup of tea, then please move on. Robin was traditionally supposed to be younger and more childlike to Batman's adulthood. I'm a twisted person and so are you for reading this (which is why I love you). There are also more underage characters in this who are anonymous but nonetheless involved in sexual situations. You have been warned.
> 
> As with all my stories, the costumes are the classic 60's.
> 
> Please comment below and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see me write next!

Dr. Hugo Strange, adorned in his white lab coat and sunglasses, sat patiently in his chair, stroking his beard. He was waiting on his new patient, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, to arrive. Mr. Wayne had contacted him a few days ago asking about his new stress relief program that had been advertised. It was a simple enough technique. Dr. Strange probed his patients' minds with his state of the art probes that revealed what was causing them stress. It was far more effective than simply talking to the patient as with this, they can't hold anything back. 

Of course, Dr. Strange was also in other businesses as well, far more nefarious and far more secretive. He'd been working on a new serum, a mind control serum. It was a tricky business, as the genetic codings have to be just right. The human mind is a shifty creature that's difficult to control. However, he was successful in creating one that seems to react with adult males. While his subjects haven't been too varied because he doesn't want to raise suspicion, it seems that if the subject is male and has fully completed puberty, he is susceptible. A family that Dr. Strange had been treating together and individually was his test run. They were a lovely typical family. The parents were both in their 50's and they had four children: 2 boys and 2 girls. The boys were aged 19 and 17 and the girls were 21 and 15. Strange really couldn't have a better set of subjects. 

When injected, the husband/father immediately fell under Strange's control. The raw form of this control produced a mindless brute that had no thoughts of his own at all. However, Dr. Strange realized that he could program normal traits so as not to draw attention. For example, he told the husband/father to simply act normal and he returned to his old self, apart from whenever Dr. Strange commanded him to do something. If Strange told him to stop acting normal, the man returned to his brute state. It was certainly a fascinating session. The wife was unaffected, as were the two daughters. Strange realized then that the serum was only effective to males, which suited his purposes rather well to be honest.

The sons is where the discovery was made as to the specificity of the serum. The 19-year-old reacted the same as his father. The young man had completed puberty and was fully developed. However, the serum did take a little longer to work. Strange assumed this was due to the young man's age and possibly some potential development still possible. His reactions were the same as his father's and his temperament was the same as well. The 17-year-old did not fully react. He was nearing the end of puberty, but was still developing in many ways. It seemed at times he was susceptible to Strange's commands, but fought against them internally. It seemed more that Strange could implant the idea, but it was still up to the young man. Therefore, more extreme commands were totally ignored, while less-extreme commands (such as "remove your shoes" without any good reason) were more acceptable to the young man's mind. Regardless, Strange concluded that puberty and development were correlated. 

Upon further visits, Strange discovered that the serum was permanent. The father and the oldest son were under his command at all times. At the end of each session, he simply told them to return to their lives as if nothing happened. However, the younger son had no residual effects, meaning the serum didn't hold in younger subjects. 

Dr. Strange's practice had grown substantially since the discovery of this serum. Each grown man he saw he would inject with the serum under the auspices of medication. They would then be told to return to their normal lives while recommending to everyone (especially grown men) to see Dr. Strange. As he heard a knock on the door that was no doubt Mr. Wayne, Dr. Strange closed a ledger he had that indicated his army of mindless brutes numbered 478, and counting.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, please come in," Dr. Strange said, making eye contact with the billionaire from behind his dark glasses. 

"Thank you, doctor," Bruce replied, stepping inside. Bruce was dressed in his usual pristine suit. His dark hair was parted neatly and hair-sprayed into submission. His muscular frame was relatively hidden in his suit but Dr. Strange could see Bruce was well-built. Bruce looked around the room which was more sterile than he imagined. In the middle of the room was a metallic table with what looked like probes attached to long metallic arms. There was one chair, presumably for Dr. Strange, next to the table which didn't look comfortable at all. There were monitors all around but none seemed on. The faint hum of machines hung in the air as well.

"So, where do we start?" Bruce asked, looking around the room and back to Dr. Strange, on guard but trying to relax. 

"Well, Mr. Wayne, I always begin with a simple probing of the mind. It allows me to help target areas of stress much more easily than were we to just have a conversation. However, it's not as invasive as it sounds," Dr. Strange lied.

Bruce thought about this, fearing what a mind probe might reveal. However, his highly-trained mind was able to compartmentalize things so well that he figured he could suppress his identity as the Caped Crusader. And if he felt that was in danger, he'd just stop the process. 

"Sounds like a plan," Bruce said tentatively. 

"Can I get you a sedative? Something to relax your mind?" Dr. Strange asked, pulling a syringe out of a nearby drawer.

"Oh, no, thank you Doctor. I like to keep my mind clear of such things," Bruce said quickly. Dr. Strange nodded politely, placing the serum back in the drawer. He was a patient man. 

Bruce laid down on the table, tugging his suit slightly so it wouldn't ride up uncomfortably. Dr. Strange manipulated the two probes' metallic arms so the tips were placed on Bruce's forehead. Without saying a word, Dr. Strange turned on the machine which began to glow and send mild electric shocks into Bruce's head. Bruce could feel a slight tingle, but nothing else. 

"Ah, I see your parents' death. Very traumatic," Dr. Strange said, looking at his monitor and then back at Bruce. Bruce's eyes were closed.

"Yes, I was quite young," Bruce said quietly. 

"And you wanted revenge. You wanted to be strong enough to stop something like that from happening again," Dr. Strange said, seeing images of Bruce training when he was a teenager. "But this burden weighs heavily on you. It seems as if you've taken on something far greater than your parents' death," Dr. Strange said. He was looking inquisitively at his monitors. He glanced back over at Bruce who's eyes were still shut. Bruce's head started to hurt a little as he fought to keep everything separate. It was harder than he thought. Subtly, Dr. Strange upped the amplitude as he tried to make out some images on his screen. He saw darkness. Was it a cave? A dark room? There was another young boy, his parents dead as well. Bruce took him in. A ward perhaps? Then more dark images, a strange car, a flash of yellow and red and green, more yellow, gray and dark blue, a circle, a shape. Dr. Strange's eyes grew wide behind his glasses as he realized his discovery. 

He acted on instinct. He cranked up his machine to full power which sent a large shock into Bruce's head before the machine shorted out. This temporarily dazed Bruce who groaned as his hands held his aching head. In a flash Dr. Strange was at the drawer again, withdrawing the syringe with his serum. He had only seconds. He jammed the syringe into Bruce's neck who yelped in pain but couldn't stop the injection. The transformation took only seconds as Bruce's eyes glazed over and his mouth hung slightly open. 

Dr. Strange stepped backward as the probes were removed from Bruce's head. 

"Bruce Wayne, get up," he commanded. Bruce grunted as he complied. His muscular body sat up and slid off the table. He stood erect, hands at his side, staring straight ahead. His mind was completely blank. "Are you Batman?" Dr. Strange asked, his voice shaking in excitement. Bruce grunted and nodded his head. Dr. Strange squealed in excitement. He knew capturing Batman and Robin would need to happen eventually, but that augean task seemed too far away. And now, Batman has fallen into his hands. 

"Is your costume with you, Batman?" Dr. Strange asked. Bruce grunted and nodded. Go and fetch it and return here at once. 

A few minutes later, a mindless Bruce Wayne lumbered back into Dr. Strange's office holding a case. Dr. Strange asked him to open it and inside was the full Batman costume. 

"Get dressed," he ordered the mindless hero.

Bruce grunted and proceeded to strip off his suit. Dr. Strange watched as Bruce Wayne became naked before his eyes. His muscular frame was very well-developed, with muscles bulging and his chest and torso covered in a light coating of dark hair. His massive circumcised penis hung softly between his legs before it disappeared under gray and dark blue spandex. Before long, Batman stood fully dressed in front of Dr. Strange, his mouth agape slightly and eyes dead behind his cowl. 

Discarding Bruce's business suit in another drawer, Dr. Strange stared at his new mindless brute. "Act normally, Batman" he commanded. Immediately Batman's eyes returned to normal, his mouth closed and he stared at Dr. Strange. 

"Why am I in your office, doctor?" Batman asked. 

"You are under my control, Batman. I know your secret identity," Dr. Strange replied.

Batman nodded in understanding, seemingly un-phased by this revelation.

"Batman, I need to dispatch of the other hero in Gotham, Robin. Is he available to come here?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Yes. He's probably in the Batcave as we speak," Batman replied.

"Excellent," Dr. Strange said, pulling out a dart gun and loading a dart into it. "Now I can test my new delivery system. Call him and tell him to meet you here."

"At once, Doctor," Batman replied. He pulled out his radio and called Robin. Dr. Strange smiled as he heard the sidekick's voice radio an affirmative that he would be there as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin put his communicator back in his trusty utility belt and leapt out of his chair. The young sidekick of Batman called Alfred down to the Batcave.

"Yes, Master Robin?" the elderly butler said as he made is way into the cave, straightening up things as he went.

"Alfred, I need you to drive me to Dr. Strange's office. Batman just radioed and said I needed to get over there right away!" Robin exclaimed, punching a gloved fist into his other hand in excitement. Robin was still relatively new to crimefighting compared to Batman and due to his age, was easily excitable.

"I thought Master Bruce went there as Bruce Wayne, not Batman," Alfred said, a bit puzzled.

Robin furrowed his masked brow. "You're right. Something must have happened that forced him to don the batsuit. We better hurry!"

Alfred and Robin made their way to the stately black sedan with tinted windows that Alfred used to drive Robin or Batman if the batmobile wasn't available. Robin was only 14 and so he couldn't drive by himself either way. 

Several minutes later, the black sedan pulled up to Dr. Strange's office. Making sure the coast was clear, Robin slipped out of the backseat. Alfred kept the engine running as Robin walked inside, passing Bruce's personal car that was parked out front. Robin entered the office cautiously, until he saw Batman and Dr. Strange standing together. There didn't appear to be any danger.

"Ah, Robin, good of you to join us," Dr. Strange said. Batman was staring straight ahead. His eyes looked dead and his mouth was slightly agape. 

"Batman, are you alright?" Robin asked, walking up to his mentor. But Batman didn't make a sound.

"He's just fine, Robin," Strange said. Absentmindedly, Strange pulled out a pistol, pointed it at Robin, and fired. Robin was so startled by the action that he barely had time to register it before he was struck with a dart right above the "R" logo on his red tunic.

"AH!" Robin yelped in pain as the dart stuck in him. He pulled the dart out, looked at it, then threw it across the room. "What was in that dart?!" Robin yelled at Strange as Batman continued to stand motionless next to him. 

Dr. Strange looked puzzled. "Hmm, it should have affected you by now. Tell me, how old are you, Robin?" Dr. Strange asked. Robin was again taken aback by the innocent sounding question that seemed to defuse the situation of him getting shot by a dart.

"I...uh...I'm 14. I'll be 15 in a few weeks," Robin said.

"Ah, that's it then. I assumed you were older since you were Batman's partner. I confess that I've never actually seen you. When you entered the room you seemed rather short and small for what I assumed would be someone who was 18-20 years old. Have you started puberty yet?" Dr. Strange asked, still rather casual. Robin's face blushed slightly at the question.

"I...uh...of course," Robin retorted, mustering as low of a voice as possible, which wasn't that low.

"I assumed you had, given your voice cracking. However, the lack of body hair on your arms and legs seems to indicate that it's still in the early stages. Unfortunately for me, my serum doesn't work on men who haven't completed puberty yet."

Robin was stunned into silence for a moment and his masked face turned even redder at listening to Dr. Strange talk about his body so casually. "What serum?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"It's a mind-control serum. It turns those I inject with it into mindless brutes who are at my every command. However, they can be made to seem normal so as not to draw attention. However, they're permanently under my control," Dr. Strange said, his face twisting into a smile as Robin realized what had happened to Batman.

"You fiend! You injected Batman!" Robin screamed, his voice cracking.

"Actually I injected Bruce Wayne when I realized he was Batman. Then I had him summon you here so I could inject you as well. Unfortunately for me, my serum won't work on you for a few years. I suppose you have a choice: you can surrender to me now and serve me with Batman until you finish puberty and I can inject you with my serum, or you can die," Strange said, surprisingly casually. 

"Or option 3: I find a cure and take you down!" Robin yelled, pointing a gloved finger at Dr. Strange. Strange rolled his eyes under his glasses.

"Batman, seize the Boy Wonder please," Dr. Strange said. Batman grunted as he lumbered toward Robin. Robin's masked eyes went wide as Batman came after him. He seemed to not be as nimble under the serum which would give Robin an advantage, but Robin was still no match for Batman no matter what. Robin was only 5'4 and weighed 115 pounds. Even though he had almost no body fat on him thanks to Batman's training, Batman had a good 80 pounds at least on him, not to mention height. Robin turned and sprinted out of the office as fast as he could. 

He sped to the idling car and flew into the backseat. 

"Alfred hurry! We need to get back to the Batcave as quickly as possible!" Robin yelled. However, Alfred was silent in the front seat. Robin could see in the mirror that his eyes stared straight ahead and his mouth was slightly open. A dart protruded from his neck. Out of the front window Robin could see two large men, their gazes and mouths the same, standing nearby. Hastily Robin got back out of the car just as Batman was emerging from the office, his fists clenched and jaw set. Robin sprinted towards Bruce's car and got into the driver's seat. Luckily for him, the car had no keys. It was operated by special code that Robin knew. The car roared to life and Robin floored it. In a cloud of smoke, he was gone.

Batman stared off in the distance as the car disappeared. Dr. Strange emerged from the office with a look of disappointment.

"What happened, Batman?"

"Robin escaped in my car. He's no doubt headed to the Batcave under Wayne manor," Batman replied. 

"What's his next move?" Dr. Strange asked.

"He'll try to gather as much as he can before he goes to the police to tell them what's happened," Batman replied.

"Well, we'll need to stay ahead of him, then," Dr. Strange said. "Alfred, go back to the Batcave and secure it. If Robin is there, take him down, but I want him alive. Batman, come with me."

Alfred motored off in the sedan while Batman followed Dr. Strange back into the office. 

It didn't take long for Robin to reach the cave at the speed he was going. He wasn't a good drive, but he knew basically what he was doing. He was fighting back tears as he comprehended his situation. He hadn't been trained for this. He was too young for this. His only hope had been Alfred but now he's gone too. He was alone. As soon as he was out of the car he ran over to the new Robin Cycle that had been built for the day Robin turned 16. He had practiced on it already and luckily, the police didn't know his age so he could get away with riding it. He removed the tracking device before returning to the desk. He picked up the red phone and phoned Police HQ. 

"Yes, Batman?" came the seasoned voice of Commissioner Gordon.

"Commissioner! It's Robin! Dr. Strange has injected Batman with some kind of mind-control serum. He's under his control. We need to alert all police that he's now a threat!"

"Great scott! It's our worst fear come true! I'll alert all stations! Stay where you are, Robin. It's safe there," Gordon said. Robin knew Batman would come to the cave eventually so that wasn't true, but he hung up the phone and began collecting as much as he could carry on his cycle.

As soon as Gordon hung up the phone, he picked up the normal phone which was already off the hook.

"You were right, Batman. The Boy Wonder just called trying to convince me you've been turned into a mindless brute, but that's obviously not the case."

"It's certainly not, Commissioner," Batman said, acting normally on the other end of the phone with Dr. Strange smiling next to him. "I'll be in shortly to discuss Robin's situation. Unfortunately, I think the stress of crimefighting has caused him some mental confusion. Also, he may try to flee on his Robin cycle. However, he's only 14 and so he should be stopped by police if they see him."

"Right Batman. See you shortly," Gordon said as he hung up the phone. He turned to O'Hara. "Batman has this under control. Alert all units to be on the lookout for Robin on his cycle. The poor boy isn't right in the head."

"Very good, Batman," Strange said as Batman hung up the phone. "Now, take these syringes to Police HQ and inject Gordon and O'Hara."

"Yes, Dr. Strange," Batman said cordially. He left the office and got in one of Strange's cars and headed towards HQ.

Meanwhile, as Robin was finishing packing the Robin Cycle and deciding where he would hide out, he heard the rumble of an engine as Alfred pulled into the cave. Alfred was old, but remarkably spry. He emerged from the car and ran towards Robin as Robin was trying to power up the cycle. In a flying leap he speared the Boy Wonder off the motorcycle and the two crashed to the ground. Robin groaned as Alfred stood over the boy. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Robin's vest, pulling the boy up to his feet. A vicious uppercut connected with Robin's torso and knocked the wind out of the teenager. Robin collapsed to his bare knees as Alfred leaned down again, this time grabbing Robin by his neck. He lifted the 115 pound sidekick off of the ground as Robin's pixie-booted feet flailed. 

"Al...fred..." Robin managed to say as Alfred held him aloft. The strength was mystifying, even to Robin. Alfred's eyes were dead and his mouth was slightly open. He was mindless and Robin's words didn't affect him. As the darkness began to overtake Robin, he managed to slip a hand into his utility belt and pull out a canister of Bat Gas. A quick spray put Alfred out and Robin was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Coughing and on all fours, Robin struggled to his feet. He was unsteady as he stumbled back to the cycle and powered it up. Gingerly he rode it out of the cave and into the darkening day. 

When Alfred finally awoke, he secured the Batcave for Dr. Strange, calling in and saying that Robin had escaped and the tracker was removed. However, the cave was secure. As Batman climbed the steps to Police HQ, Dr. Strange entered the Batcave, his new center of operations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Robin's perils begin...

Batman walked calmly down the top floor hallway towards Gordon's office. Delighted officers greeted him cordially as he did so. His presence was always an added bonus to their day. He entered the office and greeted Gordon and O'Hara who were behind Gordon's desk examining a map.

"Ah, Batman, take a look at this. We're trying to determine what route the Boy Wonder might be using to flee so we can alert the officers nearby," Gordon said.

Batman walked up to the desk and then around it to join them. They parted so he could examine the map. As they did so, Batman, with lightening fast reflexes, injected both men at the same time with Dr. Strange's serum. Immediately their eyes deadened and their mouths fell slightly open. Batman then radioed the Batcave.

"Dr. Strange, Gordon and O'Hara have been injected," Batman said.

"Very good, Batman," came the voice of the doctor. "Gordon and O'Hara, you are to act normally as if nothing has happened," Strange said a bit louder so Gordon and O'Hara could hear him.

"Of course, doctor," they said nearly in unison.

"Batman, return to the cave at once," Strange said.

Without another word, Batman left the two men who went back to looking over the map as if nothing had happened. 

Meanwhile, in a nearly deserted stretch of the old downtown's warehouse district, Robin motored along on his cycle. He had decided to set up shop in an abandoned warehouse like most criminals choose to do. It might seem obvious but he was hoping they would ignore the area thinking the same thing. Just then, he saw police lights flashing behind him. He groaned but at the same time was hopeful that there might be an update on Batman. So, being a good citizen, Robin pulled over. 

Two large, fit police officers emerged from their vehicle and approached Robin on either side of his motorcycle.

"Good evening, officers," Robin said, mustering as deep of a voice as possible.

"Good evening, Robin," the one on his left said. "I didn't know you had your own vehicle. How old are you?" 

Robin was taken aback by the question.

"I...uh...I'm 16 of course," he lied. Robin felt terrible lying to the police but he had no other option.

"That's what I thought," the first officer said, nodding at his colleague on Robin's right. Immediately the cop on Robin's right grabbed Robin's right arm and the cop on his left grabbed the other. Before Robin could react, his arms were pinned behind him by both men. "We know you're only 14. Batman told the commissioner everything."

"No! You don't understand! Batman is the one under Strange's control!" Robin protested, his voice cracking slightly. 

"He said you'd say that. Sorry, Robin, but we're not going to trust a little kid over the Caped Crusader. You're coming to HQ with us."

The officer on Robin's right cuffed Robin's gloved hands behind him. As soon as Robin heard the click, he panicked and used his pixie boot to trigger the smoke and flash bangs on his cycle. In the confusion, he managed to dismount the cycle and sprint into the darkness while the cops coughed and tried to regain their composure. Robin ran at full speed for several blocks before hiding in an alley behind a dumpster. He cursed under his breath knowing that his cycle was now impounded and his only mode of transportation and equipment was gone. More to his frustration, he couldn't get at his lock pick in his belt with his hands cuffed and despite his best efforts, couldn't shift his wrists around. 

He then heard a motor and saw a cop car driving slowly past followed by two more. The area was now swarming with police and he could hear voices meaning some were on foot. He crept down the alley further, not seeing the end as it was completely engulfed in darkness. Then he heard a sound.

"Psst, kid!" came a loud whisper. Robin looked around in the darkness. His masked eyes were adjusting and he could see a door slightly ajar. However, there was no way to tell it was a door except that it was open. It blended perfectly into the wall. "This way before the cops come closer!" the whisper said again. Knowing his choice was clear, Robin tiptoed to the open door and inside. The door was closed silently and to anyone on the outside, it looked like a solid wall. The cops determined that as their lights scanned the alley. They then departed to continue their search.

Inside the door, Robin stood against the wall, his masked eyes closed and breathing heavily. Three large men in suits, all with dark hair and thick beards, watched on monitors as the cops walked away. 

"Thank you so much," Robin said, his voice still shaking slightly.

"Don't thank us. The only thing we hate more than you and the Bat are cops," the men said, turning away from the monitor and looking at the young sidekick. "What's the matter, lost your lock pick?" 

"I can't get at it. You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" Robin asked hopefully.

"What are the cops chasing you for and putting you in cuffs?" the nearest man asked.

"It's a long story. Sufficed to say, I'm in some trouble with them and need to lay low until I can get a plan worked out. Batman's...out of town," Robin said, trying to sound convincing. 

"You know, we just got out of prison thanks to the two of you."

Robin was silent as he tried to place the face but nothing came to mind.

"Well, really it was just the Bat. This was about a year ago. Batman busted us for sex trafficking and child pornography. We got out in a year because of some well-placed bribes," the second man said, looking Robin's young body up and down while Robin became incredibly uncomfortable. Robin remembered the case now. Batman didn't let him join in because he was worried Robin might be targeted by the gang. And now he was in their new hideout...in handcuffs...

"I...well...see...the cops are going to be swarming this place looking for me. Best to let me go to not draw attention," Robin said, his voice shaking again. 

"Grab him," the furthest away man said to the other two.

"Wait...don't..." Robin began to protest but the two nearest men grabbed his small arms in grips like a vice and the third placed a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Muffling protests the whole time, the two men walked Robin further into their hideout with his hands still cuffed behind him. 

Back in the Batcave, Batman and Alfred assisted Dr. Strange with the manufacturing of more of his serum as well as more efficient delivery systems. The cave was filled with about two dozen other mindless drones who were busy with other tasks. Serum had been delivered to Police HQ and within 30 minutes, the entire building was under Dr. Strange's control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the warnings, blah blah blah, I regret nothing

Robin's young body was sweating slightly as the two large men in suits walked him deeper into their hideout. With his gloved hands cuffed behind his back, Robin chose to walk instead of being dragged and despite the duct tape, he was still protesting as verbally as he could. The third man, the one who had taped his mouth shut, was clearly in charge, although as far as Robin could tell, they were identical triplets. Robin glanced left and right as they moved through what appeared to be a large complex of rooms and hallways, but he really couldn't see anything at all that would help him or gleam any kind of idea as to what they were planning. However, because of what they were convicted for previously, he knew it couldn't be good. In Robin's young and rather naive mind, the worst case scenario was him being sold to someone, but for what reason, he didn't know.

They entered a room that had several computers and what was clearly a medical exam table. The presumed leader turned around after they passed through the doorway and the door shut behind them. He looked at Robin with a pondering look as Robin continued his muffled protests and mild, but futile struggles in the grips of the much larger men. 

"As much as I'd like this pipsqueak awake for this, it's going to be far easier and quieter with him not," the leader said to the two other men. The one on Robin's right nodded, and with his left hand still gripping Robin's upper arm tightly, his right went to Robin's neck and hit a pressure point. Painlessly and almost immediately, Robin's masked eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out, going limp in their grip. "Wow, you're really getting good at that," the leader mused with a grin.

"All boys are the same, even if some where funny costumes and capes. Girls are a bit harder but I'm getting better with them too," the other remarked academically. 

"Alright, let's get him undressed," the leader said casually and very business-like. 

"Everything? Including the mask?" the one on Robin's left asked. 

"Yes, everything. Normally we'd have done research on our marks before capture but since we know nothing about Robin here, we'll need to give him the full examination. Let's find out why they call him the Boy Wonder," he said with a smirk as he sat down at a computer and began opening blank documents. 

The two men holding up Robin's unconscious body nodded silently. The one on his left stepped behind Robin and placed his hands under Robin's armpits to hold him up while the other went to work. He slipped off Robin's banded mask, revealing the smooth, young face of Dick Grayson. However, he didn't even give it a second thought as he tossed the mask aside. Robin was product now, not a person. He then unclasped Robin's short golden cape and was going to drop it with the mask, but he turned around with it in his hand to the leader at the computer. 

"What about the costume?" he asked.

The leader swiveled in his chair to look at them. "Keep it neat and together. We'll use it later."

The man nodded and proceeded to place it in a nearby bin, folding it neatly, and adding the mask as well. He then slipped off Robin's green leather gauntlets and added those to the bin. The one holding Robin's limp body upright lifted Robin's slight frame easily as the other knelt down and slipped Robin's pixie boots off of his bare feet.

"Huh, I figured the kid would have socks or tights on, but he doesn't. Interesting," he remarked.

After adding the boots to the bin, he unclipped Robin's utility belt. However, this was placed in a metallic bin that he then closed and pressed a button which turned on an incinerator. He knew better than to leave that belt of tricks lying around just in case. He then grabbed Robin under his armpits but from the front, so the one behind could unzip the red vest. When it was unzipped, they traded grips again so the one in front could pull it off of Robin's body. After that went into the bin, he untucked Robin's green shirt and lifted it up, pulling it off Robin's body causing Robin's arms to lift up and then flop back down when the shirt was off. Then, without any ceremony, he knelt down and pulled down and off Robin's green briefs, exposing his soft, circumcised cock to the air. Once the briefs were in the bin, he closed it and placed it to the side. 

The leader turned around when he heard the bin close and looked at the two men, now both holding Robin's arms like before as Robin's head hung into his chest and his naked body was on display. "Good. Place him on the exam table and let's begin." The leader turned back around to his computer. He was taken by Robin's boyish beauty, but he's seen so many naked boys and girls at this point that they all sort of run together. Robin was stunning, but he couldn't let himself be distracted by that. It wasted time.

The two men laid Robin's completely naked body on the table which was equipped with a scale and a height measurement chart. 

"Height and weight?" the leader asked, not turning around.

"64 inches tall, 114.7 pounds," one responded.

"That's about dead average for a 14-year-old," the leader remarked, entering the information. "Hair and eye color?"

"Brown hair, medium length, blue eyes," one responded, having to open one of Robin's closed eyes to double check.

"Body fat?"

One of the men grabbed a pair of skin calipers and pinched the skin on Robin's smooth pectoral, about halfway to his nipple. He then did the same about one inch to the side of Robin's smooth navel. Then he grabbed the skin halfway down Robin's smooth thigh, calling out each number as he did so. The leader typed in the numbers into his calculator.

"Looks like...about 6% body fat. That's about what you'd expect for a boy having recently entered puberty and with a stringent workout routine, which Robin no doubt had thanks to the Bat. Body hair?"

The men ran their coarse hands across Robin's smooth face, feeling for stubble or blond hairs. They then moved down his neck to his collarbone, grabbing his hands and extending his arms so they could run along their entire length and circumference. Lifting his arms slightly, they ran their hands over his smooth armpits and across his chest and abdomen. They then lifted him into a sitting position, his head hanging forward and his back arching, so they could run their hands along his back and down to the top of his pert ass. They then gently laid him back down.

"No hair on his upper torso," the responded. 

"None?" the leader asked, turning around and coming over to the table. 

"None apart from the standard that any prepubescent boy would have," the replied. The leader ran his hands as well, just to quash his disbelief.

"Wow, I guess he's a late bloomer," the leader said, proceeding to examine the rest of Robin's body now that he was there. There was a very small patch of light brown pubic hair at the base of Robin's limp cock, but only a wisp or two on his balls which were shaved off by one of the men to make them uniform. His legs as well were completely smooth, as if puberty had struck a few days ago. Not even on his lower legs was there any indication the hair was growing longer and darker, which is where it typically started to. The leader sat back down, a noticeable erection in his suit pants. The other two men had also gotten erections when examining Robin, but that was nothing new for them.

"Penis and testicles," he continued. One of the men grabbed Robin's soft shaft and held it while the other measured. 

"2.5 inches, soft," he replied. He then rolled Robin's smooth balls around in his fingers, all very scientifically. "Testicles are full, low capacity still." He then began to fondle Robin's soft cock. Despite being unconscious, it began to respond to his ministrations. The man was a professional and a majority of his subjects were unconscious during their exam so he knew how to arouse a sleeping boy. When Robin's cock reached full mast in his opinion, he reported, "4.8 inches when erect."

"Hm, not really sure where the wonder comes from, but what do I know," the leader joked as the other two snickered. Robin's cock was left alone and it slowly wilted back to its original softness. "Anus?"

One of the men grabbed Robin's ankles and spread them slightly before pulling his legs up to his head, exposing Robin's smooth asshole. The boy was far more flexible than they would have assumed. The other man spread Robin's cheeks slightly and moved his fingers skillfully around Robin's hole.

"No hair and virginal without a doubt," he reported.

"That actually surprises me. I had always assumed Bats was buggering his sidekick. I mean, why else have him?" the leader asked, entering the information. Robin's feet were placed back down. "Muscle tone?"

"I would say decent. It's clear the boy exercises but it all seems in the early stages. The skin is tight over the muscles but the muscles themselves are not well defined. Therefore some tone is visible, but what you see is what there is," one replied as he again moved his hands around Robin's naked flesh, poking and prodding as he did. 

"Hygiene?"

They opened Robin's mouth, felt around and looked inside.

"All adult teeth, perfectly straight. Wisdom teeth aren't in yet, but it looks like they'll be room for them. No orthodontic work required. Gums and teeth in great shape," one replied.

The other had gotten an instrument to look into Robin's nose and ears. "All good here as well," he concluded. 

The leader finished typing and turned around. 

"Very good. Great specimen and a hell of a find. I'll get this sorted out and sent upstairs to see what they want to do with him. In the meantime, bathe him, trim his nails a bit, and tag him," the leader said.

The two nodded in agreement. One opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like a type of gun. He placed it next to Robin's neck and pulled the trigger. Robin's body flinched as his neck was implanted with a tracking device that doubled as an obedience device. With the remote, anyone could know Robin's exact location and no matter the distance, send intense pain to Robin's entire body. It was nifty invention that allowed the organization to get the children they captured into compliance much quicker than before. One then picked up Robin's body in cradle fashion while the other led the way out of the exam room. 

After Robin had been bathed and dried, his hair parted neatly as before, he was dressed in his mask, pixie boots, gloves, briefs, and cape. His ankles were cuffed together and his wrists were cuffed behind him as well. He was then gently placed in a dog kennel, still unconscious. The men locked the door and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin groaned softly as he regained consciousness. Per his training, whenever he woke from unconsciousness, he would keep his eyes closed and gently flex his limbs to see if and where he might be bound. He began this process, realizing that his hands were again cuffed behind him and his ankles now, too, were cuffed together. The floor he was on was slightly padded, either a blanket or perhaps some kind of mat. He could feel the mask on his face, his gloves, boots, and cape, but could feel his cape on his naked back. Robin grimaced realizing he was shirtless. Slowly he opened his masked eyes and blinked in the dim light, stifling a gasp as he did so. 

He was on his left side and in some kind of dog cage or kennel. Next to him was a seemingly identical kennel and inside was a young boy who was completely naked. He was facing Robin, but appeared to be asleep. Apart from some light bruising Robin could make out on his chest, he appeared unhurt. Beyond that, Robin could make out more kennels, some empty, but most filled. While the dim light and distance made it impossible to be sure, Robin was confident that their occupants were in the same condition as his neighbor. Robin rolled over gently to his other side, but saw only a wall. He apparently was on the end. Above was a solid surface on top of the kennel, which appeared to be secured to the ground as well. Robin shuffled into a position where he could prop himself up against the back of his kennel and look out the front. There was a large man, muscular, sitting silently reading a book. He was bald with a thick beard. Next to him on a table was a clipboard. On his other side was a steel door with a slat to look through that was currently closed. 

"Hey!" Robin called out. The man looked up, and without any expression, said, "quiet boy".

"Hey! Where am I? What am I doing here?!" Robin cried out again. But the man, still not moving or making any expression, raised a remote and said, "quiet boy. This is your last warning."

Surprising even himself, Robin stopped talking. He was smart enough to recognize a jailor and decided against antagonizing him. Anytime he and Batman had been captured by villains, they always told them what was going on eventually. 

"You need to stay quiet," came a soft voice next to Robin, causing him to jump slightly. It was the young boy in the next kennel who had apparently been woken by Robin's cries. 

"What is this place? Where are we?" Robin asked quietly, not wanting to incite the man again.

"I'm not sure," the boy replied. He wasn't bound like Robin. "I was playing soccer in the park one day a few years ago and when the ball went down a hill, I went to get it and the next thing I knew I was here without any clothes on," he replied, now sitting up. He had dirty blond hair that was cut short, but styled neatly. He had a slightly tanned complexion and bright blue eyes that Robin could make out even in the dim light.

"What's your name?" Robin asked, trying to adjust his position in his cuffs. 

The boy looked frightened at the question. "I don't have a name. I'm a boy," he replied, very mechanically and nervously so that Robin dared not ask him again.

"Ok...well...can you tell me about this place? How long have you been here?" Robin asked, trying to sound comforting.

"I've been here almost 3 years," the boy said, running a hand through his soft blond hair. "This is a place where boys and girls are taught their proper place by adults."

"Three years..." Robin trailed off, realizing that Batman had apparently failed to make any dent in the operation despite what the men had told him before. "What do you mean, 'taught their proper place'?"

"Our job is to please our masters, whether they be men or women, until the day where we can live with them forever," he said. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. The man stood up and opened the slot. From the other side came another man's voice, "we need two 12's". The man looked at his clipboard, scribbled something down quickly and closed the slot. He placed the clipboard back on the table and walked down the row of kennels about 40-50 feet. Robin was stunned at the size of the room and how quiet it was for seemingly being filled with so many children. There was the sound of locks being opened and kennel doors squeaking open. "Come along," came the man's emotionless voice.

Robin watched in horror as the man led two boys, presumably 12 years old due to Robin's deduction, down the hallway towards the door, one hand on a shoulder of each boy. Both were completely naked, their limbs unbound, their heads slightly lowered in compliance. One had short black hair and the other had longer brown hair that fell just above his eyes. Their soft cocks bounced slightly as they walked barefoot to the door. The man opened the door and on the other side were two men in suits who nodded and, putting their hands on the boys' shoulders as well, led them away as the door closed.

"What just happened?" Robin asked the boy next to him as he shivered slightly. 

"They're going to go work," he replied casually. "Their customers, our future masters, order certain scenes or pictures and then they fulfill the order. We're told what the scene is when we get to the room and it's filmed. Or we're put in poses and they snap pictures of us. Those are my favorite because I don't have to do much," he said, playing with a loose thread in his mat.

"Who are the scenes with?" Robin asked, his stomach turning over as he realized he was in the very pit of hell itself. 

"Depends. Sometimes with each other, sometimes with the girls who are kept in another room. Sometimes it's with adult men or women or both. It just depends on what they want," he said, sounding so comfortable with the whole situation. 

"And...you like it?" Robin asked, his masked eyes in disbelief.

"No not really, but it's our job and what we were made for so it's what we do," the boy replied, pulling the thread out completely and winding it around his finger. 

Before Robin could respond, there was a knock at the door again and the same routine happened. However, this time, the voice on the other end said, "return". The door opened and the man on the other side roughly pushed a naked boy into the room and the man inside caught him around the neck and gripped tight, causing the boy to choke slightly and raise his smaller hands to the man's in reflex. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Robin cried out involuntarily. Without warning, the man, without loosening his grip on the boy, pulled out a remote, pointed it at Robin, and pressed a button. Robin's screams pierced the silence of the room as he thrashed about in his kennel. He had never felt such pain. It radiated through his whole body from his head to the tips of his toes. Then, just as suddenly, it all stopped. Robin groaned in pain and whimpered softly.

"I said quiet, boy," the man said. With his hand still on his neck, he led the naked boy to the cage on the other side of the boy next to Robin and threw him in. The boy curled up in the corner and closed his eyes, whimpering softly. His body was covered in red marks.

The boy next to Robin didn't even turn around to look at him as Robin regained his position and composure. "What...happened..." Robin groaned.

"He's a relatively new arrival. They usually don't arrive as old as him and me so he's a bit more resistant. He also gets chosen for the rougher scenes as you can see. The good ones don't get picked for those, which is why I behave," he said.

"How old are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm 13. So is he. The youngest here seem to be around 10 and the oldest about 14. How old are you?" he asked Robin.

"I'll be 15 in about a month," Robin said.

"No one has ever stayed that long. You must be different. By the way, why are you wearing that costume?"

"I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder," Robin said. "I'm sidekick to Batman."

"I've heard of Batman. Didn't know he had a sidekick. That explains it then," he said rather casually.

"Why has no one older stayed?" Robin asked, trying to gain as much knowledge as possible.

"They sell us once we get enough hair," he said. "I'll probably be sold soon," he said, indicating a very small patch of pubic hair. Robin was taken aback how comfortable the boy was being naked, but supposed that he'd been that way for years now and didn't even think about it. 

"Do you know what that remote did to me?" Robin asked gently.

"They install chips in us that track our movements and can cause pain. It's how they train us when we get here. I used to think that I'd get used to the pain, but you never do. They used it so much on me and when I finally complied, I realized I was never in as much pain as when they did, even if the man was quite big," he said, continuing to twist the thread in his hand.

"What do you mean, big?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. However, before the boy could answer, there was another knock at the door. The man got up and pulled the slot open. "We need the hero boy." Robin gulped as the man closed the slot. He turned to Robin's cage and held the remote. Robin didn't make a move as the lock was opened and the door as well. He grabbed Robin's bound ankles and pulled slightly, exposing the ankles so he could remove the cuffs. He then gestured for Robin to get out of the kennel. Robin shuffled as well as he could with his hands still bound until he got out and stood up. The man placed a thick hand on Robin's caped shoulder. Now that Robin could stand, he could see a second level of kennels above his, stretching down out of sight. All were filled with sleeping or silent naked boys. The man opened the door and Robin blinked his masked eyes at the light as he was ushered out of the room before the man closed the door behind him. The two men, who he didn't recognize, each put a hand on his shoulders as they led him down a hallway.

Robin looked around but every door was closed and every hallway seemed empty. As he passed a room, he thought he heard cries of pain and whip cracks, but it was so muffled that he couldn't be sure. Eventually they stopped outside a room and opened the door. Inside the room was mostly bare. There was a professional camera and a man with some umbrella-like flash stands. Robin breathed a slight sigh of relief, as his neighbor said photo shoots were easy. 

A man sitting in a corner that Robin hadn't originally seen stood up and then stood in front of Robin. 

"Do you know where you are?" the man asked.

Robin shook his head 'no' without speaking.

"I see they've already used the implant on you which is why you're more cautious. Good. I'm glad you're trainable. Do you know what we do here?" he asked again. The man dwarfed Robin in height by at least a foot and a half. He was rather thin and had a smooth head which was shaved clean. He wore thin glasses and a nice suit.

Robin nodded.

"Hmm...and how do you know that?" he asked. "You may speak."

"The boy in the next kennel told me all about this place, and the sick things you do," Robin said, a slight sneer in his voice that he immediately regretted when the tall man pressed his own remote, causing Robin to shriek and shake in pain as the two men held him upright. After a good 30 seconds, the pain stopped.

"Amazing invention that allows us to inflict such severe pain without damaging the merchandise. And you, Robin, are prized merchandise, rest assured. We were so lucky that you happened across us on the run from the police. But that's another world now. You're here and you're ours. If you cooperate, you will not be harmed. Disobey, and your life will be filled with constant and unstoppable pain. I'm glad boy #4802 filled you in. It saves me the full explanation. So, first we have a photo shoot for you. You'll notice your costume is incomplete. That is by design. You will pose as the photographer says, wearing what he demands. Any refusal results in punishment. We're not finished until I say so."

Robin's hands were uncuffed and he flexed his wrists gratefully. The photographer gestured Robin to come stand in front of the camera. Robin, wearing everything except his belt, shirt, and vest, began his first photoshoot. He flexed his arms, exposing his smooth pits, then flexed in several other ways. Some were benign, like folding his arms across his smooth chest, trying to push out his small biceps, while smiling. Some had his hands on his narrow hips. Overall, it wasn't bad at first. 

Then he was told to remove his cape. The pictures repeated the same order. After each sequence he removed his gloves, then his boots. In just his briefs and mask, he felt ridiculous, but didn't dare disobey. Then a few more people came into the room. They were dressed as the Riddler, Catwoman, Penguin, and the Joker. Each was clearly an actor. They each took turns pretending to punch Robin, hold Robin, choke Robin, pose with Robin, all while he was in his briefs and mask. Then the briefs were asked to come off. Robin hesitated slightly before sliding them down. The poses alone repeated themselves, the camera zooming in on Robin's soft cock and balls. Then the villains joined in, cupping Robin's cock, fingering his ass, pinching his nipples, and Robin was supposed to pretend to be in pain or ecstasy which was hard for him to do. 

Eventually, after the Joker actor got through, Robin's cock began to stiffen slightly. His masked face went red but no one laughed. The Joker then began to jerk him slowly as the camera kept popping shots. But before Robin climaxed, he stopped, and eventually Robin's cock returned to normal. 

"How many did you get?" the tall man asked the photographer.

"About 560," came the reply. 

"Very good. Robin, remove your mask as well," the tall man said, immediately raising the remote. "And we removed it during your examination. We don't care who you are, it's just that no clothing is allowed in the cage area. We made an exception because we wanted to save time before this photoshoot and make you more comfortable and compliant at first. In the future, when your costume or parts of it are required for a shoot or film, they'll be given to you when you arrive." 

Robin slowly removed his mask and handed it to the tall man who collected the rest of Robin's discarded costume and left the room. Completely naked, the two men put their hands back on Robin's shoulders and led him back to the room where his kennel was. He crawled in obediently and told his neighbor that it was a photo shoot before curling up in the corner. 

When Robin awoke, the kennel next to him was occupied by the boy who had been on the other side of Robin's neighbor before, his body still covered in faint red marks. When Robin's face looked confused, the boy said, "he got sold while you were asleep. It was his time. By the looks of your hair you should have already been sold. I'm not sure why you're still here, but it can't be a good thing for you," the boy said, before turning over and falling asleep.

In the former Batcave, a mindless Bruce Wayne walked across the cave. He was wearing his trademark suit as Dr. Strange had him out working as his billionaire playboy self. In his hand he held a manila envelope. Dr. Strange took it without a word of thanks and Bruce stood there, his mouth slightly open, awaiting further instructions. Dr. Strange opened the envelope and pulled out a glossy 8x10 photo. He smiled as he looked at the photo which showed an actor dressed as the Joker jerking off a naked Robin. 

"Interesting..." he said, as he placed the photo on the desk and leaned back in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do have ideas percolating, feel free to comment as to what you'd like to see for the helpless boy wonder! Basically, feel free to be high-rolling bidders!


	6. Chapter 6

Robin wasn't sure how many days had passed since his first photoshoot. Without any daylight it was hard to keep track of the time. He had learned some interesting things about this horrific place, however. It seemed that while they slept, they were injected with nutritional supplements that didn't require them to eat or drink. It was an odd sensation, not having eaten or drunk anything in days and yet feel absolutely fine. It also seemed that the cages were arranged in order of age. Since Robin's cage was at the end of the row nearest the door, he assumed he was the oldest they had. Some cages, including his own apparently, were also equipped with miniature tanning lights. This allowed them to keep the boys from becoming too pale not being exposed to sunlight. However, not all were because that allowed them to have a variety based on what was ordered. The whole situation continued to make Robin feel sick. There was such casualness and methodicalness to everything that it was more frightening than if Robin felt in danger for his life. It was the fact that they were so intent on keeping everyone alive and healthy that was most terrifying. It meant to the nightmare might never end. 

His neighbor had again been sold. He was around for it this time since he had spent all of the time in his kennel since the photoshoot. There was the usual knock on the door which Robin almost didn't even hear anymore it happened so frequently. However, the voice on the other end simply said the number of the boy (Robin wasn't sure his number yet since he'd only been summoned once as the "hero boy" or whatever. Once the number was given, the boy was taken as usual. The only different was he was fitted with a thin metallic collar by the jailor before he was handed over. Robin didn't know the purpose of the collar since all who wore them never came back. The boy who took the kennel next to him who had apparently been there since he was 10 and was another long-time resident, only lasted about an hour or so before he also was sold. The next boy was only 12. Robin was disgusted with himself when his first thought was wondering what they would do without any 13 year olds. 

It was odd being completely naked as well. Robin was taught strict modesty by Bruce ever since he took him in when he was 9 after his parents died. Despite the seeming immodesty of his costume, Robin preferred it because of its flexibility. In fact, it was his idea, since his acrobat costume was similar in style. All gymnast costumes basically were for kids his age. He figured he would add tights when he was older, but now he didn't know if he'd ever get that opportunity. 

When Robin had initially arrived, he was shocked by his first neighbor not seeming to care that he was naked in front of Robin, and Robin was still partially in his costume as well. When Robin was stripped after his photoshoot and returned, he spent hours with his back to his neighbor's kennel, curled up, trying to hide what he could. Now, though, after only a few days, he didn't even think about it anymore. And there also seemed to be someway that they prevented the boys from needing to go to the bathroom because he hadn't needed to do that either. Such technology could be used for far better things, Robin thought.

A knock at the door roused Robin from a shallow sleep.

"We need the hero boy," came the voice on the other end. Robin sat up in anticipation as the jailor unlocked his kennel and stood back so Robin could crawl out. As Robin stood upright for the first time in days, he was only a little stiff. No doubt more of their wonder drugs or something that helped with it. Not even bothering to cover himself with his hands, Robin allowed the peaceful transition from kennel room to the two handlers on the other side of the door, who each put a hand on Robin's shoulders and led him down a hallway. As they turned down a different hallway, Robin was passed by two men leading two girls. Robin hadn't seen any of the girls yet, although his first neighbor had told him about them. They, too, were young and had no body hair to speak of. They were underdeveloped, clearly not having hit puberty yet. Their heads were straight down and they didn't even look at Robin as they passed silently. The eerie nature of it all caused Robin to shudder slightly. He hoped he would never be fully broken. As far as he was concerned, he was simply going along to get along until he could devise an escape.

They eventually arrived at a door which opened automatically. Robin was surprised at the room given the sterile nature of the rest of the facility. The room looked like a mix of a dungeon and a bedroom. A large bed, night tables, lamps, and one cushy-looking armchair adorned one end of the large room. In the middle of the room, suspended from the ceiling, was a set of leather handcuffs. Matching cuffs were chained to the floor. A torture rack was against the wall and a wooden X-frame as well. Robin's maskless eyes darted around nervously. There were black orbs in the ceiling, indicating cameras. Robin couldn't find them all, but counted at least 12, giving the entire room complete coverage. He assumed there were more spread throughout the room that he couldn't see. 

The same tall man who had been at Robin's photoshoot was standing alone in the room. In his hands he held a bin. Inside the bin were bits of Robin's costume. 

"Welcome, Robin. I trust you're enjoying your stay?" he asked with a smirk.

Robin was silent. He wouldn't be baited into deserving unnecessary punishment.

"Good restraint on your part. You're learning," he said. "Put on what's in this bin. I'll explain what you'll be doing as you do." He placed the bin down while the two men that led Robin to the room backed up and flanked the door. Robin padded across the stone floor in his bare feet and looked in the bin. It appeared to be everything except his shirt and vest and belt. The same as before. He began to don the costume as the man spoke. "Today you'll be doing your first scene. What you will be told is what you need to know. Everything else that will happen you don't know because you have no need to know. You will be playing yourself, a stupid little crimefighter who bites off more than he can chew. You will be trying to take down Catwoman and two of her kittens who will join us shortly. You will fail and they will have their fun. That is all. You may ask no questions. If you don't do as you're told, you will be punished. If you fail to act like your normal self, you will be punished. You will be punished until we get this right. The cameras are not live, so if you try to communicate with someone, it will simply be edited out. We screen these very carefully, so anything you sign, mouth, or otherwise indicate will be cut out, and you will be punished. Do you understand?"

While he was speaking, Robin had finished getting dressed and as he slipped on his old mask, he nodded. He also cursed to himself because everything he warned him against doing, he was going to try to do. Then the door opened again and Robin turned around to see his "opponents" enter the room. The two kittens were obviously pornographic actresses of some kind. Their light purple costumes were skin tight, full-body latex suits. They had cat ears, their faces had whiskers painted on them, but their physical features had obviously been "enhanced". Even naive Robin knew what a boob job was. The actress playing Catwoman, however, looked the part. She was in the famous black latex suit with a gold belt and whip on it. Her mask was perfect as were the ears and she didn't have anything painted on her. Robin's masked eyes narrowed at her and she noticed him staring.

"Very astute, Boy Wonder. It's actually me," she purred. Robin's eyes went wide.

"Catwoman!" Robin said. "What are you doing here?!" He all of a sudden became incredibly embarrassed by his scantily-clad body. His young face turned deep red as Catwoman and her porno kittens laughed. 

"They pay well. Plus, while I've always been attracted to, well, actual men, you've meddled with me far too often and always escaped my wrath. Not today, boy," she said with a wicked smile. 

"Action," said the tall man, backing away into a corner. 

Robin was all of a sudden lost for words. Catwoman, however, was not.

"Well, kittens, look what we snagged. A little nosy bird has fallen into our clutches. What are we going to do with him?" she said, stepping closer to Robin, flanked by her kittens.

Robin mustered every acting bone in his young body. "Catwoman, your time is up. Come quietly," he said, pointing a gloved finger at her.

"My, my, so bossy for someone so young. You know, this never worked on Batman because he was too old, but your teenage hormones are no match for me and my catnip spray," she said, blasting Robin's masked face with a fine purple mist.

Robin choked and coughed as the spray took effect. "What...what have you done you fiend?" Robin asked. His limbs became very heavy and he felt tightness in his briefs. His small cock began to grow as the kittens and Catwoman snickered. 

"Well, well, look at the little birdie," she mocked. "Get him."

The kittens attacked. Despite their ineptitude and Robin's fighting prowess, the spray made his limbs almost impossible to handle on his own. He tried to block their attack but their punches landed hard. They were surprisingly strong. Robin cried out in pain and doubled over as the large-breasted kittens punched away. One got behind him and pressed her boot into the back of Robin's bare legs, forcing him to his knees. He knelt as the kittens held him down by his caped shoulders. Catwoman walked up to him as he groaned and softly moaned as well. The outline of his 4.5" cock was clear in his tight briefs. 

"Naughty heroes like you need to be taught a lesson, Robin," she said, pressing her boot into Robin's erection. He cried out in pain as he was unable to resist or move away. "Strip him, but leave his mask on, and put him on the rack," Catwoman said. Helpless to resist, the two kittens roughly tore off Robin's costume, leaving him in just his mask. His small erection bobbed out as Catwoman smiled. The kittens then dragged his slightly-struggling body over to the rack easily and secured him to it. They began to crank it and stretch out Robin's nearly hairless, teenaged body. His cock stuck straight out, adorned with that small patch of pubic hair, the only body hair he could muster even a month away from 15 years old.

The kittens stepped back as Catwoman unleashed her whip on Robin's helpless, tight body. Each lash left a red mark, crisscrossing Robin's chest and stomach. He cried out in pain, his voice cracking like the whip. She covered his smooth thighs and lower legs with the same marks. However, the more pain he endured, the more his cock ached. It was a side effect of whatever she had drugged him with. Pain increased his desire for pleasure. His cock was now leaking slightly and quivering. 

"My, my, little Robin, your little wonder here certainly wants my attention," she cooed, leaning in and running her tongue along the base of Robin's shaft, licking the precum and causing Robin to moan loudly. She straightened up and smiled as the red marks had already disappeared. She loved her special whip. She returned to whipping the naked boy wonder as fresh marks appeared, causing more pain and thus more pleasure. Soon those marks disappeared as well. "Would you like me to suck on your little cock, Robin?" Catwoman asked, leaning and blowing softly on his circumcised head.

"N...noooooo!" Robin cried out. He didn't know if that's what they wanted but he didn't care. He never wanted Catwoman to touch him. 

"Very well," she said. They cranked again, stretching Robin's mostly-hairless body and causing him to cry out in pain and then immediately in pleasure. Another round of whipping and Robin's cock was leaking more and more. Catwoman again ran her tongue along the underside of his small shaft and Robin began panting and moaning. However, Catwoman did nothing else. She nodded to her two kittens who removed Robin's small body from the rack and dragged him to the bed. His limbs still felt heavy but the increased pleasure made him too exhausted to fight back. They secured his limbs to cuffs on each corner, spreading his 115 pound body across the bed. His cock still leaked and stuck straight up. 

Both kittens began to strip until they were completely naked. Robin had never seen a grown woman naked and his masked eyes were transfixed as Catwoman stood at the end of the bed, smiling broadly. The kittens then went to work. One crawled between Robin's hairless legs and began to lick on his hairless ballsack. The pleasure was something Robin had never felt before. He thought he would explode immediately but he did not. He moaned loudly as the skilled actress manipulated his sensitive balls. The other crawled up to Robin's masked face and placed her pussy near his small mouth. Without being told to, as if mechanically, Robin stuck out his small pink tongue and began to lick as the actress thrusted into his masked face. The one licking his balls also probed his smooth entrance, running her finger around his anus and penetrating slightly. Robin moaned louder through the other's pussy he was eating as the tall man smiled like Catwoman. The one on Robin's face turned around and began to play with Robin's pert nipples as Robin continued to lick her. The sensations were causing Robin's body to convulse, but his cock only continued to leak and it remained untouched as the rest of his young body was stimulated. 

After several minutes of this treatment, the two kittens dismounted the bed and Robin blinked behind his mask. 

"Would you like me to suck on your little cock, Robin?" Catwoman asked in the same way as before.

"YES!" Robin screamed. Catwoman smiled as she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her mouth fully around Robin's 4.5 inch cock. Running her hands up and down Robin's hairless torso, she stimulated his young body expertly for several minutes before Robin finally came, screaming in ecstasy as he shot his small load into Catwoman's willing mouth. As she sucked him dry, his hips bucking into her, she let his cock slide out of her mouth before crawling up to Robin's face and engulfing his mouth in a deep kiss, transferring his cum into his own mouth. 

"Swallow it," she commanded. Robin obediently swallowed his own cum as he stared at Catwoman's masked eyes. He then started to tear up slightly and Catwoman actually felt bad for the young sidekick. She was aware of Dr. Strange's takeover as it continued apace and found out about Robin's predicament when someone ordered a video with Catwoman and Robin. She, however, had no intention of helping the boy, but she did feel like trying to comfort him in some way. 

His limbs were released from their restraints and Catwoman laid next to him in the bed as the cameras continued to roll. She undid part of her costume and offered her breast to Robin. Like a baby, Robin began to suckle on her breast as Catwoman held the boy hero. This not only comforted him, but gave Catwoman the ultimate satisfaction of victory. 

"And cut," the tall man said. The other actresses immediately left the room. Catwoman slipped the mask off of Robin's head, something she'd always wanted to do. 

"Sorry about your situation, Dick, but let's be honest, you and the Bat had it coming. You fucked with the criminal underworld. Now it's your turn to be fucked." She slid off the bed, did her costume back up, received her check from the tall man and left without another word. 

Because Robin's limbs were still slightly affected by her spray, one of the men who led him to the room cradled his naked body in his arms and carried him back to the kennel room. Robin was asleep by the time they completed the short walk and was placed back in his kennel without waking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin had been held captive for two months. Although, as far as he was concerned, it had been an eternity. He had trained himself to stop thinking about time, which was difficult when he found out he had been there two months. This was because apparently, all boys and girls receive medical checkups every two months. Rather than screening for disease or sickness, however, these are for tracking hair growth, muscle tone, height, weight, and for boys, cock length. Robin had been unconscious for his first exam, so he didn't know what to expect. He assumed when they called for him through the door like usual, he was shooting a scene. However, this time his fully naked body was led down a hall to an exam room. 

He was told to lay on the table which he did without hesitation. Robin had only been punished once since his first photoshoot. It was the first time he had been told to do a scene with another child. In this case, two 11-year-old girls. The scene was that they were the kittens of Catwoman, who luckily was just an actress for this particular scene as opposed to the real thing. The premise was that Robin and the kittens were having a threesome and Catwoman would catch them and punish all three: her kittens for sleeping with the enemy and Robin for being a hero. However, while Robin had assumed they would be caught simply naked, the three were told that they had to start the scene fully-clothed, then strip down and actually have a full-on threesome. At the prospect of having sex with a young girl, Robin protested. It was the last of his moral blockades apparently. However, after 7 straight minutes of mind-destroying pain, Robin complied and the scene was shot. Ever since then, Robin hasn't hesitated at any command. He ended up shooting several scenes with other girls in similar scenes, whether they were the villainesses or henchgirls or whatever. The only time Robin had done a scene with men was one where he was caught by King Tut (played by an actor much to Robin's relief) and forced into a strip-wrestling contest for his "freedom". Robin lost every round and by the end was fondled naked in King Tut's massive lap until he came.

As Robin stretched out onto the table, he overheard his growth, since they weren't talking to him directly. Apparently he had grown two inches taller, which made sense given that stretching out in his kennel had felt different. His pubic hair area had increased by 10% which he thought he had noticed as well but really couldn't tell. Apparently that was "still well-below average for a boy his age". His muscle tone had increased only slightly, his weight had gone up 5 pounds to 120, and his cock, when hard, now reached just under 5 inches. There was "the beginnings of hair follicle darkening on his lower legs, but hardly noticeable and not an issue just yet", apparently. 

After his exam, Robin shot another scene wherein the Joker (actor) captured him and tested to see how many times he could make him cum in an hour. This was the only scene where Robin ended with clothes still on, as only his briefs were removed during the scene itself. Not that it really mattered because after they finished, he removed his costume without prompting. After he returned to his kennel, he rubbed his cock a little as it was very sore and raw from the Joker's gloves. Apparently that was noticed by his captors because he was given a few days of no scenes while it returned to normal. 

The knock on the door roused the jailor from his chair and the voice on the other side said, "we need the hero boy and a 12." Robin obediently moved to the door of his kennel which was opened. Robin crawled out and stood up, his hands at his sides.

"Wait here," the jailor said. Robin nodded his maskless face once in compliance. The jailor moved down the row of cages and opened one on the second level. A 12 year old boy crawled out and hopped down to the floor, his soft cock bouncing slightly as he did. The jailor walked him toward Robin. He was shorter than Robin by about 5 inches or so. He had short-medium blond hair that was combed and parted perfectly. His blue eyes were bright and he looked straight ahead instead of many of the captives here whose heads are lowered. He had some visible muscle tone which was unusual for one his age, based on Robin's observations. There wasn't a hair on his body as the jailor brought him next to Robin and led the two of them through the door. Robin had never done a scene with another boy before and was curious as to what it would be. 

The two boys were led down a hall and into a very large room. It was fitted with the standard cameras all around, but the only one in the room was the tall man. He had two bins open at his feet. 

"Boys, for this scene you are the dynamic duo of Batman and Robin," he said with a smirk of irony. Given their sizes and ages, Robin assumed that he would be Batman, and he was correct. Without being asked, the two boys approached the bins and began to don their uniforms. It was odd seeing someone else put on his costume. "We had to shrink your costume slightly to fit him," the tall man said to Robin who was sliding on the gray tights of his former mentor, but made to fit him instead. Robin pulled on the gray leggings which came to just above his hips, feeling very tight and contouring his relatively thin legs perfectly. His soft cock was also clearly outlined. Then he pulled the gray long-sleeved shirt on which felt just as tight, outlining what little definition he had. He momentarily became nostalgic looking down at the Bat logo, but quickly pushed that from his mind, lest punishment ensue. Then came the dark blue briefs, the blue boots over his bare feet and the blue gauntlets on his hands. He slid the cowl over his face which felt odd and yet powerful to wear, before clipping on the long cape. There were also utility belts which he clipped on and opened to find empty. He looked up and his eyes became slightly wider as he beheld the other boy in his trademark costume. It was then that he regretted never upgrading or changing the style. On that boy, it really did make him look like a little kid. No wonder criminals never took him seriously.

*Robin will now be called Dick so as not to be too confusing for this scene* 

They posed for a few pictures together before the tall man explained the scene. Dick had actually become quite a decent actor over the past few months. 

"For this scene, the dynamic duo is investigating the Riddler. You have been led here to his hideout. Your belts are empty but you don't know that at first. Otherwise, act normally and feel free to resist as much as you like. If something needs to happen that you're not doing, we'll cut and let you know before punishment." The tall man finished his explanation, said action, and backed into the corner out of sight. 

"Gosh, Batman, do you think this is the Riddler's hideout?" came the voice of the other boy. It was higher pitched, making him sound even younger. Dick was taken aback slightly by being called Batman and even moreso by the boy's prowess at becoming 'Robin' so quickly. 

"I would think so, Robin," Dick said, creeping forward with the boy at his side. "We better take out our Bat-scanners," Dick said. He reached into the belt where he knew they would be if this was reality and, of course, found the pocket empty.

"Holy pick-pocket, Batman! My utility belt is empty!" the boy said in genuine alarm. Dick tried not to roll his eyes at the trope he was known for.

"Mine, too, Robin!" Dick said, trying to sound as heroic and deep-voiced as possible. 

Just then there was maniacal laughter from the far corner of the room which was in darkness. The Riddler emerged flanked by two massive henchmen. They must have been over 6.5 feet tall and bulging with muscles. No wonder the tall man said to feel free to resist. The boys were no match for them. 

"I see you've noticed your empty belts! Poor Dynamic Duo! Forced to use their braun rather than their brains! Although, by the look of you, there's not much braun to begin with! HEHEHEHE!" 

Dick shuddered. This was the real Riddler...

"Go show Batboy and Boy Blunder what real men are like!" the Riddler laughed as the two giant henchmen charged ahead. They ran at the middle of Dick and the boy, forcing them to separate. Dick landed two punches at full strength to the midsection of the brute but he was completely unphased. He laughed stupidly before socking Dick in the stomach, which not only sent him flying into the wall, but knocked the air out of him as well. On the other side of the room, the other thug had 'Robin' by his small neck, holding him high as the Riddler laughed hysterically. Dick groaned as he got up off the floor, flinging his dark blue cape behind him. He balled his fists and dodged through the legs of his clumsy attacker. As he stood upright and faced the brute who had charged headlong into the wall, he was struck hard in the back of his cowl by the Riddler's brass staff in the shape of a question mark. Dick saw stars as he slumped to the floor in a heap.

Riddler then turned around as the other henchman dragged the fake Robin over to Riddler by his blond hair. The boy shrieked in pain as his booted feet flailed. The boy was thrown at the feet of the Riddler who immediately straddled the floundering boy. Riddler looked down at the fake Robin before planting his foot hard on the boy's crotch. He laughed with glee at the wail of pain that came from the boy's mouth. While the real Robin, dressed as Batman, lay unconscious in a heap nearby, Riddler put the tip of his question mark cane at the fake Robin's mouth. The Riddler pressed a button and gas shot out straight into the boy who convulsed before passing out to the sound of laughter. 

When Dick woke up, he was attached to an X frame in the middle of the room. As far as he could tell, he was still in the full Batman costume, although the empty utility belt was missing. In front of him was the Riddler, sitting on some sort of throne. In his hand was a leash attached to a collar which was around the fake Robin's neck. The fake Robin was also in full costume except for the belt. His wrists were cuffed behind him and his ankles were cuffed as well. He was on his knees next to the Riddler and his masked face was looking at Dick with desperate eyes.

"Ah, welcome back Batman, or really it should be Batboy, because you're not much of a man, are you?" the Riddler asked, laughing as usual. "Your trusty sidekick and I have been waiting patiently for you to return so you wouldn't miss any of the fun. I know mentors don't like bad things happening to their precious sidekicks, but it's time for you heroes to learn what happens when you send boys to do a man's job," he said, tugging on the leash hard and eliciting a yelp of pain from 'Robin'. 

"Leave him alone!" Dick yelled, both in acting and partially in truth. The boy really seemed to be in distress, although it could be just an act. It didn't matter as there was nothing he could do. 

"Robin here has been a bad boy. Bad boys are dealt with in one manner," the Riddler said, pulling the leash hard and forcing the fake Robin to lie across the Riddler's lap. Smacks rang out loud and clear as the Riddler spanked the young boy as hard as he could. The boy screamed in pain and squirmed in the Riddler's lap but was held firm. 

"Stop!" Dick cried out, but to no avail. The spankings continued for several minutes as the Riddler seemed to get intense pleasure from spanking the young blond boy dressed as Robin. Eventually the briefs were pulled down so Riddler could smack his smooth ass directly which was becoming quite red. When the Riddler had exhausted himself, he flung the boy onto the ground who groaned and whimpered as he lay cuffed on the ground with his briefs just below his ass. 

The Riddler sprung off his throne, stepping over the fake Robin and got right in Dick's face. "I bet you're surprised to see me here, Boy Wonder," he said so softly the cameras probably couldn't pick it up. "I've been dying for this moment for years. Now I get you in the past and present," he said with an evil grin. Stepping slightly back he pulled out a vial of what appeared to be green dust from a pocket of his green outfit. "Behold my creation!" he said. He stood over the cuffed fake Robin, released the cuffs, and emptied half the vial. It descended like a faint cloud over the fake Robin's entire body and immediately dissolved his entire costume into nothingness, apart from the banded mask. The boy lay there naked, covering his hairless cock which the Riddler didn't seem to mind at the moment. He then threw the rest of the vial on Dick which dissolved his costume as well, apart from the cowl on his head. He was now exposed to his archnemesis. The Riddler laughed loudly at the sight of Dick's limp cock, barely accompanied by his small amount of pubic hair. "Batboy indeed! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Dick's face went red under the cowl. The Riddler grabbed a handful of the boy's blond hair and pulled him up to his feet. The boy's hands went involuntarily to Riddler's and his hair, exposing him fully. 

"I can see why he's your sidekick, Bats. He really is gorgeous, isn't he? So pure and so innocent? A true Boy Wonder! However, all boys need to become men at some point. And they need a mentor to show them how. Now, Batboy, it's time for you to become Batman and this boy will be your instrument. The two thugs, who Dick hadn't seen because they were behind him, unsecured him from the frame. Dick stood there, obediently, waiting for the Riddler's next command. With his hand still firmly fisted in the boy's blond hair, Riddler turned him around and ordered him to his knees. The boy sank to his knees and the Riddler threw his head forward. The boy braced himself before letting his head hit the floor, now on all fours with his smooth ass facing Dick. 

"Fuck your sidekick, Batboy," the Riddle said. Dick hesitated and decided to continue to play the game. 

"Never," he said defiantly. 

"Or my thugs will spitroast him while you watch," the Riddler said with a grin. Dick turned around and saw the two massive 10 inch cocks sticking out. Fearing for the boy's health, he gulped and walked forward towards his fake sidekick. 

It must have been his continued exposure to this sexual deviant behavior because Dick's cock had started to grow. The Riddler laughed as he saw the small hard-on forming. 

"Well boys, it looks like Batboy has wanted to do this for some time!" the Riddler laughed as the thugs chuckled. 

Lining his cock at the boy's smooth entrance, Dick leaned in and penetrated the boy. The boy breathed in quickly and moaned. Dick had to admit that the tightness felt good. He began to thrust slowly as his cowled naked body fucked the masked naked body of his 'sidekick'. Dick straightened up to thrust more easily as he continued his assault. Faster and faster he went as the Riddler stopped laughing to simply watch. His cock was sticking out in his green tights, forming a wet spot as he watched the two boys go at it. Dick pulled out and flipped the young boy on his back. The boy's own hairless cock was at full mast over just over 3 inches. Dick pushed in again as the boy's ankles were on his shoulders. He let go of all inhibition as he plowed away at this boy who was a stranger and wearing his old mask. After several minutes Dick held in as he exploded his small load into the boy who had a dry orgasm since he couldn't cum yet. 

Before he could relax, Dick felt a pair of hands around his narrow waist pull him off the boy and onto his back onto the floor. It was the Riddler. He was naked and had an animal look in his eyes. Without warning, his thick cock breached Dick's virgin entrance. For the first time, Dick was fucked and his screams filled the room. He had never experienced anything that painful other than the punishment. Dick's screams were then mingled with the screams of the fake Robin who was being fucked by one of the thugs. Those screams ended though when the other thug began to fuck the boy's mouth. The Riddler fucked Dick over and over, licking his smooth body and playing with his sensitive cock while he did so. Eventually the pain turned to pleasure as Dick's hold adjusted. The Riddler pulled out and came all over Dick's cowled face, drenching the Batman cowl in his villainous cum. Dick lay on his back breathing hard, his hole aching and his cowled face covered in cum. The younger boy was unconscious, his masked face also covered in cum and his hole leaking cum. 

Dick didn't hear the word "cut". He woke up in his kennel all clean as if nothing ever happened. 

That moment marked a turning point for Dick as apparently the series with him as Batman and the younger blond boy as Robin was the most successful scene ever filmed. The two would go on to film dozens of scenes together. Dick never learned his name before the boy was sold. It didn't matter. 

Three years later, Dick was roused from sleep. His kennel had been enlarged so he could fit as he'd grown steadily. His legs had a thin coating of hair on them, his pubic area was a trimmed, but full area. There was even a little trail from his navel to his pubic hair. He couldn't grow facial hair, but he didn't care. There was also patches under his arms. He was now 6 feet tall, 165 pounds, with good muscle tone. His role in scenes was more dominant now. He would fuck the boys and girls while occasionally being the bottom for some older men and women. 

The voice on the other side of the door said, "we need him". Dick couldn't remember when the title "hero boy" had stopped. He really didn't even remember why he had it. 

He was transferred to the other side and led, totally naked of course, into a conference room. At one end of the table was a man in a white lab coat, dark glasses, and a trimmed beard. He looked familiar, but Dick couldn't place him.

"Hello, Dick, my name is Dr. Strange. Do you remember me?" he asked, standing up and approaching the naked former hero.

"The name sounds familiar but distant," Dick replied.

"Well, it was almost four years ago. You were 14 and you were Batman's sidekick, Robin. I created a mind control serum that would only affect males who had completed puberty. Since you hadn't, I could only control Batman. I tried to capture you but in your escape, you wound up here in the clutches of this organization. When I discovered this, I decided that it would be beneficial to me to have you here, out of my way. Had you escaped, you might have tried to stop me. Now, however, my control over the world is nearing completion. In fact, all of the males here are now under my control as well. The children aren't, obviously, but they will be once they're old enough. That's why you were never sold. I couldn't run the risk so I controlled the men here, placed orders for your scenes, and bided my time. Now, I'm pleased to say, you're finally ready," Strange said.

"Ready for what?" Dick asked, seemingly nonplussed by the explanation.

"For bliss," Strange said. He pulled out a syringe and injected Dick in the side of his neck without any resistance from Dick. Dick's eyes stared forward and his mouth opened slightly. "Who do you serve?"

"You, Dr. Strange," Dick said. 

"Very good," Strange said. He put his hand on Dick's naked shoulder, turned him around, and led him out into a changed world.


End file.
